Imperfect Judges
by flowerscrub
Summary: Ini adalah kisah, kisah mengenai 3 orang sempurna mencari cinta sejati mereka. Kisah ini bukan fiktif yang menyangkut peperangan antara dua dewa, bukan juga kisah perbudakan dewa terhadap prajuritnya. Ini hanyalah kisah cinta biasa yang...well, tidak biasa.


[Prolog]

 **Wyvern, Griffon, Garuda**

 _Oleh : Flower_

* * *

Jodoh, setiap manusia memiliki jodoh yang disiapkan oleh Tuhan. Namun waktu seseorang untuk menemukan jodohnya itu relatif. Ada yang sudah bertemu sejak kecil, ada juga yang bertemu saat sudah dewasa. Dan manusia tak tahu kapan mereka akan menemukan jodohnya.

Termasuk pria ini.

Wajahnya tidak jelek, ekspresinya cool dengan alis yang begitu keren karena saling bertaut. Uang juga berlimpah walau bukan murni miliknya, melainkan orang tua. Soal pendidikan? Mahasiswa tahun keempat jurusan hukum dengan ip tak pernah kurang dari 3,7.

Lalu apa yang membuat pria ini masih tak memiliki pasangan?

Ada banyak spekulasi. Yang pertama, dia suka wanita yang lebih tua. Terbukti dari kedekatnya dengan salah satu wanita cantik yang merupakan pengajar di fakultasnya. Yang kedua, dia punya kelainan suka merebut istri orang. Well, pengajar perempuan tadi sudah bersuami.

Dan yang ketiga? Dia adalah seorang _gay_. Aku tak bercanda! Kalau ingin bukti, sebenarnya dia—

"Sudah cukup omong kosongmu, Minos,"

Sekumpulan gadis kaget begitu Rhadamanthys menimpuk keras kepala si rambut perak panjang yang sudah bergosip dengan mereka sedari tadi. Minos namanya, pria dari jurusan yang sama itu kini mengerang sakit merasakan ubun-ubun kepala berdenyut.

"Apa sih radhe, kami sedang asik bergosip!," Minos menggerutu merasa tak bersalah.

"Bu Pandora mencarimu," kata-katanya singkat. Dia tak mau berlama-lama di kelas mahasiswa baru seperti ini. Minos sendiri bisa nyasar sampai kemari sebenarnya bukan hal mengagetkan, pria itu memang suka kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari calon pacar.

"Ayy, pasti soal itu lagi kan," Minos buru-buru menarik kursi untuk keluar dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sudah dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita sambung lagi gosipnya ," Minos memberikan kedipan kecil yang disambut senyum malu dari para gadis. Rhadamanthys di sebelahnya tak mau berkomentar. Pada akhirnya mereka jalan berdua meninggalkan kelas yang masih ramai, beberapa mahasiswa (terutama para gadis) nampak memperhatikan mereka. Keberadaan dua pria ini cukup terkenal apalagi dikalangan fakultas yang bersangkutan.

Dan tak lupa pria yang ketiga.

"Oy, Aiacos!" Minos melambaikan tangan ke arah pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dengan pose yang begitu agung, kaki disilangkan dengan ekspresi bak raja menunggu ajudannya. Aiacos memang menunggu kehadiran kedua sohibnya sedari tadi.

"Lama!" Sahutnya protes padahal dia hanya duduk tak kurang dari 5 menit, Aiacos hanya ingin sok memarahi saja.

" _Sorry_ , keasikan cari mangsa baru~" Minos santai menanggapinya, Aiacos nampak sudah jengah dengan kebiasaan Minos. "Perasaan kau baru putus?" kata pria berambut hitam tersebut dengan keheranan.

"Sudah 1 bulan, cari barulah!" Minos tersenyum bangga.

"Mati saja kau," Terdengar jelas komentar cemburu dari mulut Aiacos jelas saja karena jika dihitungan jumlah pacarnya kalah dari Minos. Rhadamanthys lain kasus ngomong-ngomong, Aiacos paham benar pria alis menyambung itu tak akan pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya pacaran.

Dan mereka berlalu menuju ruangan pengajar untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Rhadamanthys dan Minos, lalu Aiacos yang juga berasal dari fakultas yang sama. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama-sama mulai dari SMA, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa alasannya selain karena mereka sama-sama murid terbaik. 3 orang peraih nilai tertinggi, 3 orang paling sempurna di Universitas H.

Sayang, hubungan percintaan mereka tidak sesempurna paras mereka.

Ini adalah kisah, kisah mengenai 3 orang sempurna mencari cinta sejati mereka. Kisah ini bukan fiktif yang menyangkut peperangan antara dua dewa, bukan juga kisah perbudakan dewa terhadap prajuritnya. Ini hanyalah kisah cinta biasa yang...well, tidak biasa.

Penasaran?

"Kau berbicara kepada siapa, Minos?" Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos mulai jengah dengan Minos yang suka mampir kesana kemari dengan tingkah seperti narator suatu kisah. Bu Pandora yang duduk di kursinya juga nampak jengah melihat tindakan Minos.

"Ay-ay maaf!" Minos hanya tersenyum lumrah, hendak menyelesaikan urusan mereka namun kembali berbalik memandang kamera, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

" _Every great love startrs with a great story..."_

Prolog – Fin

Next

Chapter 1 : Wyvern

* * *

Don't deverse a comment because it's prolog. Semoga bisa secepatnya melanjutkan amin.


End file.
